Driving Force
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: A summary of what Sora thinks of his Drive Forms. Some KH2 Spoilers, if you haven't completed the game


Driving Force

Something I thought of last night, thought I'd put it up, see what you think. Enjoy! XD

* * *

Right… Where to start…

I guess by now you know all about me from following my travels. Or adventures. Or quests- whatever you want to call them. My journey- whatever.

Anyway.

And by now, you'll probably know all about the different forms I can take. No, not the Merman or Lion me- Alright, so it is cool to just _run_ like that, and you don't ever get a place to relax normally- but anyway; I'm talking about the _Drive_ me, or me-s. And I guess you don't know how it feels, huh? Well, of _course_ you won't, you're not me, are you? XD

Honestly, I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess… I guess I had to tell someone or else I'd bust, Y'know? Anyway, where was I…?

Oh yeah. The Drive Forms. I guess I should just start in the order I got them…

Valour. Valour, Valour, Valour. How to describe it… Well, Y'know how, sometimes, you can just _tell _things are going to go your way? Like everything's going to be in your favour, and you can best anything that comes your way? Well, take that, and triple it three times. You'd be about halfway there.

When I go Valour, I just feel so- so- confident! Like nothing or nobody (heh, I made a funny!) is going to stop me, no matter how big or tough they are. When you've got both Keyblades ready, just twitching, ready to go, with Donald behind to back you up in case you need it, I feel like I can even take on an angry Beast one-on-one! (Of course, some people may call that suicidal, but whatever.) Even when I'm almost made into a smear on the wall by a Bezerker swing, I can just come back fighting, with no fear whatso_ever_.

Which is kinda the downside. Y'see, when I'm like that, I don't have any idea of common sense. Not that I have much of one normally, according to Donald, but- I'll get in way over my head, and I mean _waaaaaaaay_. I took on _five_ Sorcerer Nobodies in one go once, and it almost killed me. No joke. I just couldn't see that I could easily get out of their flying-cube-death-trap thing by going backwards, but _no_, I just _had_ to keep attacking didn't I?

Which brings me onto the Wisdom Form. Good form for analysing situations. Like that, just feel… so- clever a-and graceful! Like- Like I know everything that's going on, I've- I've got fireworks at the end of my fingers, I can run rings around everyone! I see a- I don't know, a Neo-Heartless or something coming up on the left behind Goofy, and, at the same time, I see a Shadow going to slash my leg. What would you do? Normally, I'd save Goofy with a Thundaga, but before I could protect myself, the Shadow would have scratched me. But in Wisdom- I can cast a Reflega, Thundaga, then get a Magnea in whist strafing backwards, keeping everything in sight! I feel _really_ superior to _everything!_

Which is _that_ downfall. I'm too high-and-mighty, I think I'm untouchable. Whenever anything does get me, I blank out- I can't even recover from a mid-air hit because I just freeze, I'm- I'm gobsmacked- I'm just completely stunned that something's hit me!

Now, Master Form… I godda say, that's my favourite. I know, I know, I've got a better form than that, but let me explain. When I'm in Master form… I'm in complete control. I've got all the power of Valour and all the intelligence of Wisdom- and what's good is, I know my limits. I can go against twenty Nobodies, lots of Dusks, say, and I can perfectly blend attack and magic, roll in with Keyblades whirling, slashing them up, then jump backwards just in time to release a Blizzaga at point-blank range.

But the best thing is, _I'm_ in control, and I've got co-operation at all sides. The Keyblade's a great weapon, don't get me wrong, but now and again, I don't really know how best to use it, what other abilities it has. In Master Form, however… I don't know how to explain it really… it's like… It shows me everything it can do, in my mind, and then _I_ can select what I want to do, like what finishing move I can use. I can either completely finish off one opponent or spread the fun around a little, getting every enemy in the room in one go! Brilliant. Just…

Anti-form. Now… That's creepy. I even scare myself when I turn into that. When I'm like that… I've got no control. It's just me. Pure, vicious, feral version of me. Well, it's not even a version, really, but you know what I mean. The worst thing is, I can feel when it's about to happen. I know, sounds weird, but I can. Every time I transform normally, I can sense it getting a bit stronger, the darkness, I mean.

It's like… Like… a werewolf. People say they go by the moon; I go by the number of times I transform. That's why I get Donald and Goofy out of the way- When I'm like that, everybody is an enemy, everything is right for the shredding. And I've got no choice whether I attack or not, it's all just instinct. I don't think even Sephiroth would last long against it if it took over… Thank goodness for its weakness… Fast as lightning, but the weakest hit knocks it backwards.

Final.

I…I don't really know how to explain it. Not one bit. I'm told it's what happens when I unlock all the powers of the Keyblade at once, but it's hard to explain. I blank out when I turn Final. I honestly can't remember half the stuff I do when I'm like that. Sure, I know what happens in the calm bits, but when enemies appear, it's all just a blur of fast lights, slashes, magic and speed. When I come back, I've won the fight, somehow. And _that_ makes me nervous.

It just feels like the Keyblade's using me. I know, eventually, I'll get to grips with all the Keyblade can do, but, right now, when I'm in that form, I'm just getting all these powers at once, and I don't know how to use them properly. So the Keyblade takes over. I'm not saying it _shouldn't_, no, never, but… it could at least give me a little warning! There I am, ready to fight, and then WHAM! I'm being dragged around, Keyblades spinning, jumping and slashing and ducking and zapping and burning and freezing and magnetizing- all before I've had time to think 'What'?

Yeah, Drive Forms are _reeeeeally_ cool and all that, but now and again I kinda get frazzled. No, I'm not going to suddenly sound all 'over-dramatic' and all that, but it does get a little tricky now and again, Y'know?

Plus the Ultima's kinda heavy. XD


End file.
